A dream of fate
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: When Namine finally gets to tell Roxas her feelings, he has to go to Europe for a few years. But something terrible happens on his way there. [NaminexRoxas, slight SoraxKairi]


**A dream of fate**

Oh my, here I am again, trying my hand at writing a Kingdom hearts story about a dream of Roxas I had. Please don't kill me if its not the best, I haven't wrote in this genre in so long. Dont know if this should be a oneshot or not, im completly confused. Review and Ill see.

Disclaimer- As always, I do not own the characters.

Namine was growing restless. She couldn't sleep at all, and it was really starting to affect her. Her best friend, Kairi, had already started to notice the bags under her eyes at school, and lets say that was a little embarrassing. Especially when she had to look her ultimate best for a certain boy. And that boy just happened to be,

"Roxas, come here!" Namine called from the courtyard of her school. Roxas was sitting out under and old oak tree with his cousin Sora, who Kairi had fallen in love with a long time ago when they were just little kids. She envied their deep love.

"Hey Namine," Roxas said waving as he ran up to her at the entrance of their school. "What's up? I was kinda eating," he asked sticking his hands in his pockets. Namine let out a sigh.

"When are you leaving?" She asked suddenly and quietly so no one else would hear. He had told her in private a few weeks ago about him leaving off to Europe with his family. He seemed stunned that she was asking him, and right now at times! Cant a boy eat his lunch in peace?

"Soon Namine, soon. You know I don't want to-"

"But you have to, and that hurts me a little," Namine said quietly looking at her shoes. Roxas took his hands out of his pockets and he placed them softly on her shoulders.

"Don't let it hurt you, im not worth the love, honestly." He chuckled and Namine looked shocked. "Really, im not worth it. I'll be back, I promise. Just stop worrying so much." Namine shook herself free from his grasp.

"Don't ever say your not worth it Roxas, because you are!" Namine said loudly. To Roxas she looked as if she was about to cry. And from Sora's point of view, it looked like a bad soap opera his Mother used to watch. Kairi had stepped out of the school unbeknownst of Namine or Roxas and she hurried over to where Sora sat. She noticed he was watching them too.

"What's going on with them?" Kairi asked sitting next to Sora. He placed his arm around her and she blushed. They had been going out for at least a month now and she still couldn't stop blushing every time he touched her.

"Its because he's leaving for Europe, and I guess Namine is a less than happy about that." Kairi was wide eyed.

"When? Oh Namine would be so devastated. Is he telling her now?" Kairi asked. She rested her head on Sora's shoulder as she waited for him to answer.

"Kairi, she was the first person he told."

Namine sat down in the cafeteria alone. Everyone was outside having a great time on the wonderful soft green grass, and she picked to eat inside the cream colored walls, alone, with the smell of cafeteria wavering around her. She didn't even notice when someone sat down beside her.

"Namine," he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushed away from him.

"Why cant you tell them you don't want to go?" Namine asked, tears threatening to fall. Roxas noticed this and he tried to comfort her, but she always brushed away.

"Because if they leave me here, where would I stay?" Namine was determined to have him stay, not matter the cost.

"You could live on my couch! Or in the guest room, or I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed-" Namine continued on, and Roxas would shake his head at every suggestion she gave him. "But please Roxas, please don't go! Do it for me if not for yourself. Please. I dont think I could live here for over a year, or maybe three years, however long you are gone, without you. Ive never told you this, but I love you." Roxas looked stunned. So it was true. The girl he had admired all his life liked him back. The girl who he would play with her hair, and tease her about her clothes and her hair, liked him back.

"Namine.." Namine was now crying, her tears falling off of her chin and staining her white dress. She had her hands locked together in a tight fist on her lap and she remained there motionless before him, crying, and yet he still didn't know what to do.

"Namine, I love you too." She looked at his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, her voice shaking from her crying.

"Of course! I would never lie to you, no matter what would happen."

And like that, the last months of Roxas staying with Namine were gone. She went to the airport with him, as Kairi and Sora refused to go. They had said their good-byes' long ago, and they had meant this for Namine and Roxas' time.

"I'll see you in a few years Namine." Roxas grinned and he kissed her. She touched her lips when he had pulled away. He stuck an envelope in her hand, with a white notebook.

"For your drawing, I hope it improves while im gone." She gave him her last hug and he walked onto the plane. It flew off and she waved helplessly. She sat down in the waiting area and she opened the envelope. It contained a golden locket with a letter. The locket had his and her picture in it when they were kids together and a recent picture of them hugging that past summer. She cried looking at in. She held it close to her chest. She hung it round her slender neck and she opened the letter. Roxas had definitely written it, as it was his written in sloppy handwriting. She loved that he hadn't typed it, because she loved looking at it and thinking of him. It read as followed,

_Namine, I hope you get this, as I should of given this to you when I left for Europe. Im glad that you love me, and I want you to know you're my everything if that doesn't sound too corny. I want you to remember me, as I hope you seriously don't ever forget me. Father said we might not come back. I yelled at him and I hit him. I feel like an idiot, but it was the right decision I think. He must of known about you, because he knew I was in love with you. That locket holds all of our special memories, and I hope you don't lose it like you lost my favorite journal that I had leant you. I don't think ill ever recover from that, hope you know, ha-ha. But, when your reading this, im probably, on that place, leaving you. I just wanted to tell you how much I really love you. Wow, this was harder writing this than I thought. You know how writing isn't my favorite subject. Oh and tell Sora and Kairi I wish them the best of luck._

_With all the love in the world a boy could give_

_Roxas_

_P.S- Keep drawing, and keep your passion alive Namine, you might not have it forever. That's why I have given you that sketchpad. _

Namine wiped the tears away and she opened the sketch pad and she fell into a fit of laughter. On the first page was a poorly drawn Namine and Roxas. They were holding hands and over their heads it said, "Love is forever". Namine started to cry again. She didn't even notice the panic around the floor. A few people ran to the window behind her. That's when she ran to see that was going on. She ran to the window in shock. She pulled out the locket from her chest and she cried into it, smearing the beautiful gold that encircled the picture of him and her smiling and hugging each other. She gripped the envelope harder and she cried into the floor. Roxas' plane had crashed, and he was dead.

Oh well, not as good as I wanted it to be. Ending was horrible. My dream was a lot different though. He went to Chinatown China and died on his way there instead of Europe. But I did cry, a little, writing that.

Review because you love me!


End file.
